This invention relates to a transducer device for measuring mechanical values on hollow bodies, and especially for measuring pressure distributions within a pipe by detecting deformations in the outer surface thereof. The transducer device comprises a housing for detachably enclosing the pipe whose outer surface deformation is to be measured, and at least one elastic sensor element which is mounted in the housing and capable of at least indirectly contacting the surface of the enclosed pipe. Each of the sensor elements has electrical connections for taking off the measuring signals.